Among the many synthetic polymers proposed as substitutes for the naturally occurring and expensive balata used in the past for golf ball covers are the polyurethanes. One such polyurethane is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,034,791. The polyurethane described in this patent is the reaction product of poly(tetramethylene ether) glycol, an isomeric mixture of toluene -2,4-diisocyanates, toluene-2,6-diisocyanate and 4,4'-methylenebis(2-chloroaniline). This material has a number of processing disadvantages. A more recent U.S. Pat. No., 4,248,432, describes an improved polyurethane golf ball cover material. This polyurethane is the reaction product of an aliphatic diol and an aliphatic dicarboxyluc acid containing 4 to 8 carbon atoms, the polyester having a molecular weight of 800 to 1500, reacted with paraphenylene diisocyanate to form a polyesterurethane having a melt index in the range of 15 to 50. Polyurethanes having an even better balance of processing and physical properties than this polyurethane are an object of this invention.